The Real Thing
by mistressbabette51
Summary: Lois and Clark remember Paris. Written for the LJ 12Days of Clois Xmas Challenge. This one shot is a continuation of "The Real You." In that story, Lois and Clark have been married for 5 years, when an unexpected event changed their lives forever.


Author's Notes: There really was no other story I wanted to continue for the 2010 12Days of Clois Christmas Challenge with a prompt 'Christmas Tree.' _**The Real You **_was a story I wrote a few months ago and in that story, Lois and Clark have been married for about five years and an unexpected event changed their lives forever. If you haven't read that story, I'll explain about Paris and a little more of what's going on in the first few paragraphs or so. I hope you enjoy it, and please leave a review. Thanks!

~o~o~

_The Real Thing_

_December 2017, Metropolis:_

Lois and Clark had decided to renew their wedding vows at Christmas time. It was also the last Christmas before their child would make his way into the world and they couldn't be more excited about that day. The baby was due next year in early summer, and after finding out the other day that they were having a boy, they decided to decorate the nursery in the colors of his father's heritage, reds, blues and yellows.

But now it was time to shop for a tree, something they promised themselves they would do together from now on, one of the many promises they would make to each other at their renewal ceremony, scheduled for two days before Christmas and they had a million different things to do, the least of which was finding a tree and decorating their new home.

Clark had actually made a list of things they could do together because they had promised themselves to pay more attention to their marriage because on that fateful day back in October, October 15th, to be exact, a day they would not soon forget, because on that day, not only was their son conceived, but a very special 'relation' paid them a visit to wake them up and shook up their lives like never before.

It was a day they would not soon forget because on that day, Clark finally realized that his wife of five years loved all of him, not only the 'uptight and nerdy' guy who wore glasses, but also the hero who flew around the world saving lives every day; the Justice League member who juggled the adventures and assignments of numerous superheroes who looked up to him for guidance, leadership, support, counseling, and any number of things, but Clark was always available to them, and Lois wondered again how he managed to find the time and her heart swelled with pride and affection because he always managed to come home to her.

Of course, Lois had her moments of missed meals and nights when he didn't come home for hours and hours, but she was very understanding and supportive of her husband because she knew he wanted to be there with her but when he was there, they made the most of their time together because it was more precious to them than ever before, and they would not take that time for granted, never again.

"Clark, I'm ready," Lois said as she came down the stairs of their new townhome. They bought this cute little house not far from downtown for a steal a few weeks ago. Living in a high rise apartment was out of the question, not with a little one on the way, even if that little one would one day fly. Just the thought of that happening one day caused them to stare at each other as that image seared itself in their consciousness. Clark was thrilled at the prospect; Lois was going crazy with dread at the thought.

"Lois, I've been ready for the past half-hour; what were you doing up there all this time?"

"You don't want to know," she said as she put on her Christmas hat, coat and gloves.

"Of course, I want to know."

"I'm surprised you didn't hear me."

"Well, I was a bit distracted by a few police calls," he sheepishly admitted.

"Well, I was in the bathroom, my first bout of nausea was not fun," she admitted as she swallowed with difficulty.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know, are you alright?" Clark asked as he came over to her to give her a comforting hug.

"Clark, I'm fine, it's normal and it won't be the last time. It usually happens in the morning, but I'll be fine in a few hours."

He kissed her cheek. "Are you ready to go now?"

"Yes, I'm ready, but we have a ton of errands to run today. Besides the tree, we have to get special ornaments commemorating our special day later this month, decorations for the house, and I want to get a little Christmas shopping done today, you know, pick up a few gifts for Daddy and Lucy, Jimmy, Perry and his wife, and also …"

They were in the car headed to get the tree. Clark sighed and tuned her out for a moment. The police sirens were getting louder as he thought he heard …!

"Clark Kent, are you listening to me?"

"Of course, honey, what did you say?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Pull over; the tree lot is up ahead."

After searching for nearly half an hour, Clark was beginning to think their tree hunt would take all day at this rate. "Well, how about this one, honey?" Clark pulled out a tree, the third one so far. Lois was never this particular before, but of course she wanted the new house to look perfect and he couldn't blame her for that. This Christmas would be very special for them.

Lois looked it over carefully. "Clark, it's too tall, we'd have to cut off the tip if we got that one."

Clark inwardly sighed. "Ok how about this one?"

She looked it over. "Humm, hold it up so I can see the entire thing?"

"Well?" He waited.

"I think we have a tree, Smallville."

"Great!" Clark smiled relieved.

They paid for the tree, attached it to the roof of their car, took it home, and found a perfect spot for it in the living room next to the fireplace, and after Clark decorated the tree and the house in mere minutes they both stood back and admired the view.

"Not bad, Smallville," Lois said admiring his 'fast' work and she had to admit the 'El' colors were definitely growing on her and it certainly didn't hurt to have a 'flying' man around. Clark was insistent that Lois not climb up on stools because accidents do happen and Lois was no stranger to those.

Clark had a surprise for her before they headed out again to finish their Christmas shopping. "Lois, before we leave, I have something for you."

"A present, but Christmas is almost here, don't you want to wait?"

"No, this present is special, now close your eyes."

She closed her eyes, and held out her hand expectantly.

Clark smiled stood behind her moved her hair aside, kissed her throat and then attached a gold necklace around her neck. "Do you like it?"

"It's a locket, but what's inside?"

"Open it and see."

Lois opened it and inside was a picture of them in Paris in front of the Eiffel Tower taken during their reconciliation trip, but the left side was empty, ready and waiting for a picture of their son. "Oh, Clark, I love it thank you."

"You're very welcome." He then held the locket in the palm of his hand took her hand and placed it on top of locket. "This locket is a reminder of our love, Lois, our faith and our trust in one another. That trip meant everything to me; I never want us to forget what we have, what we share."

She stared into his eyes. "I won't forget; I promise."

He smiled at her. "I think we have our renewal vows all written. What do you I think?"

She put her arms around his neck. "I think the rest of the Christmas shopping can wait for a few hours."

"I like the way you think." He picked her up and took her upstairs to celebrate the holiday and the rebirth of their marriage in their own unique way.

_And later, much later that night:_

"Oh, Clark!" Lois purred in her husband's ear.

"You like it don't you?"

Lois's heart was pounding with excitement. "Can we do this every night from now on? You did promise me we would in Paris, remember?"

"I'll try, Lois, but that may not be possible."

"And why not, aren't you the Man of Steel?" She pouted prettily and then licked his ear and kissed his throat.

Clark closed his eyes and groaned, but he had to admit he loved doing this; loved the look on her face; loved her reactions and her genuine excitement. "You're very persuasive, Mrs. Kent, alright I'll try; now where were we, oh, yes, right … here!"

Lois held tightly to her husband's neck and then she screamed his name. The wind in her hair felt amazing, the beautiful lights of the city enthralled her, the stars seemed particularly bright to her eyes, and she loved every minute of it and then she decided to try something different as she flung her arms wide and laughed to her heart's content, startling her husband but he managed to hold her so she wouldn't fall.

Flying with her husband high above the clouds just may be better than sex, because the look on her husband's face definitely made her think of doing bad things to him.

"Happy?" Clark asked as he pulled her up beside him and decided she never looked more beautiful.

"Delirious."

_The end!_

##

A/N: *naughty grins* I hope you liked it. I decided not to include the 'renewal ceremony,' even though I wrote it; just too many references to the earlier story and folks would have been scratching their heads plus it was getting too long. Happy Holidays, everyone! Reviews are love! :D:D


End file.
